


Firewhiskey+Fine Wine: A Drarry Fanfic

by Smashleighxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Male Character, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Floo Network, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Malfoy Manor, Owls, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Passion, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Professional Quidditch, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: Three Years after the war, Harry quit his job at the ministry and takes an opportunity to play professional Quidditch on his favourite team, Appleby Arrows, little does he know the new owner is none other than his school nemesis Draco Malfoy.They soon realise they each have their own failing relationships, which leaves one on a downward spiral that could either bring them closer together or push them further apart.





	1. Mystery Manager

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to post a chapter a day  
> hope you stick with me thank you

3rd September 2001.

Tuesday morning had arrived, Harry Potter was wide awake in an empty bed in Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ginny had gone home first thing that morning like she always seemed to do at the moment, Harry didn't mind though he was somewhat used it. He and Ginny had been dating since the war just over three years ago, it was okay at first they were happy and in love but the past year had changed, they were arguing all the time, and Ginny just seemed to be different, he too was different. He thinks they are just waiting for one of them to throw in the towel first.

Today was a good day though; Harry reminded himself for the third time that morning. Today Harry would be trying out for a professional Quidditch team, Appleby Arrows. He had heard the team had just come under new management and the new owner wanted a fresh team that will match up to his standards, he had no idea who the new manager was, he assumed it would be an ex-manager from another team, but it was all very hushed up.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair after putting on his round glasses, and let out a long sigh finally deciding to get out of bed. He stumbled a bit as he stood up and felt a pile of his clothes on the floor. It was an obstacle course to get to his ensuite bathroom; there were cups, clothes and shoes all over his bedroom floor, it had been accumulating for a few weeks now since he quit his job at the ministry.

Harry had sat at his Auror desk one morning at the start of August and realised he was in the wrong career. He had been good at his job there was no mistaking that but it had been non-stop since the war, and he just needed to get away from protecting the world from dangers, he had done that for most of his life when he was fighting Voldemort. Quidditch was what had made him most happy it was the thing that he always looked forward to whenever he had gone back to school, he was a very good seeker.

The shower had warmed up when he got inside; he closed his eyes as the water fell down his face, visions of brooms flying zoomed through his head and a little golden snitch fluttering in front of his face made the corners of his mouth lift up. He was going to be a professional Quidditch player.

It took him a good few minutes to find something suitable to wear to try out in; he wanted to make sure he looked professional but comfortable at the same time, it didn't help that most of his clothes needed washing. He found some sweats and a hoodie at the bottom of his wardrobe and quickly threw them on hoping he looked okay as he stared at himself in the mirror flattening his hair with his fingers. 

He sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily prophet, his eagle owl; Shadow had brought him. He studied it carefully looking for anything slightly significant, but it was mostly the boring rubbish the prophet published. There was, however, a small bit about Appleby Arrows try-outs today that Harry was excited about, still no mention of the new manager though.

Appleby Arrow Try-outs Today

Fancy yourself a career in Quidditch? Come to the Appleby Arrows training ground today at 11 am and show us what you have got,  
Our head of sports columnist got a chance to meet the new manager who had officially signed the lease yesterday morning, the identity yet to be revealed until the tryouts today. He said that he would be personally helping decide who gets picked for the team this year and he expects the best players and even has deals with other team players to try out.

Anxiety hit Harry as he read that there was going to be already professional players trying out, he had no chance of getting on the team. "Shut up, Harry, you were the youngest seeker at Hogwarts you got this." He told himself sternly.

********

Harry apparated outside of the Appleby Arrows stadium holding his Firebolt supreme tightly in his hand; he could feel the sweat on his palms slip slightly on the handle as he stared up at the grounds. Pale blue stared back at him as he examined the stadium, the spectator stands were like the ones at Hogwarts minus the house colours but were draped in the pale blue and silver arrow. There was a sign at the front of the stadium that flashed Appleby Arrows and then changed to Under New Managment. 

"Hello, Harry," A husky voice spooked him from behind, he turned around and saw the ex Gryffindor beater Jimmy Peakes. "Are you trying out too?"

"Jimmy, hi, and yes I think so," Harry replied relieved to see a fellow Gryffindor.

"Oh good, you should definitely make the team, they would be crazy to turn Harry Potter down," Jimmy beamed. 

"Well I don't know about that, I have never played pro before, I read there was going to be deals going on."

Jimmy frowned slightly then smiled again. "Do you know who the new manager is?" 

"No, do you?"

"Nope," Jimmy sighed. "I reckon it's Holyhead Harpies ex-manager, he is supposed to be very strict."

Harry shrugged, and they walked into the grounds together both just as nervous as they saw about fifty people sat on benches on the grass. He recognised a lot of them from school, but there were some he had only seen in Quidditch magazines that have been playing for years. Harry sat next to Angelina Johnson who was another fellow Gryffindor; she looked the same as he remembered her to look, dark with black hair and brown eyes, She smiled warmly at him. 

It was deafening as everyone was talking loudly and excitedly Harry could hear a buzz in the air as everyone was discussing the mysterious manager. He looked up at the fifty-foot high round goal posts and smiled. The corner of his eye caught a woman sat high up in one of the stands; he couldn't tell who she was he just saw flowing brown hair sat staring down at them.

They had been sat there for a good half hour when someone had finally emerged from the tunnels dressed in the Appleby Arrow's coach uniform. Harry recognised him as the ex-seeker Gregory Cotton; Harry had always admired him. He had dark blonde and green eyes and a hard jawline, he rarely smiled in any of his photographs and he wasn't smiling now.

"Today is not a day to mess around," He began sternly. "Today you will be put through your paces; if you can't keep up or get tapped on the shoulder you should stop what you are doing and go home immediately, is that clear?"

There was united agreement through yes's and nods. Cotton looked at everyone and then began to tap a few people already, they got up quietly and annoyedly and left.

"Now, I will not be making the final decision on my own, the new manager is going to be joining me and observing everyone carefully," Cotton said shifting his eyes around the people that were still there, his eyes caught on to Harry's and widened. 

Just as he was about to say something to Harry, a hand shot up next to him. "Who is the new manager?" Jimmy asked when Cotton allowed him to speak.

Gregory smiled now at the question and spoke loudly. "I know everyone has been dying to know, and I can now finally introduce the New Appleby Arrows manager," He turned to face the tunnel as a figure emerged out of it.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the white blonde hair walk towards them, it was Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Tryouts

Draco Malfoy stood next to Gregory Cotton with folded arms and a smirk on his face. Harry's jaw wouldn't close he was surprised a fly hadn't flown inside his mouth it had been open that wide. How the fuck did Malfoy become the new owner of a professional Quidditch team? Harry thought angrily. He wanted to stand up and walk out of the stadium no way could he try out in front of Malfoy. But something kept him sat down as much as he tried to force his legs to get up his responses said no.

The blonde was wearing a pale salmon pink shirt with a grey tie and grey waistcoat that had been tailored perfectly no doubt. He couldn't take his eyes off him; he didn't know if Draco had noticed him or not but it was definitely going to be an awkward reunion giving the fact Draco and Harry were enemies in school and Draco had almost killed Dumbledore. Just at that moment in Harry's thought's, Draco's eyes locked on Harry's, his smirk disappeared, and a frown appeared.

"Potter?" Draco questioned raising an eyebrow. "You're trying out?" 

The people who hadn't noticed Harry was there started talking in excited whispers and stared at the guy Draco was looking at intensively.

"Yes," Harry replied feeling his cheeks redden. "As a seeker."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he kept staring at Harry and obviously thinking about it carefully. "Very well, just because you were the youngest seeker at school doesn't mean you will get any special treatment here," Draco said coldly then took the clipboard out of Gregory's hands. "Those of you who don't know me, I am Draco Malfoy, The new owner of Appleby Arrows, you shall address me as Mr Malfoy at all times. I want the best of the best; I don't care if I have an all girl team or an all boy team as long as they are winners."

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Draco tell everyone his expectations. He should leave now; he was never going to be allowed on the team, not with Malfoy in charge.

"Is there a problem, Potter?" Malfoy asked sounding scarily like Snape.

"No, Mr Malfoy," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Then pay attention," He snapped and then continued. "Cotton has placed coloured pegs over there; I want you to stand behind the position you are trying out for, Red, keeper, Green, seeker, Yellow, beater and blue, chaser."

Everyone stood up and rushed to the coloured pegs; Harry stood with four people behind the green peg. He recognised The Wasps Seeker, Jason Jones and felt immediately doomed; he was one of their best players, why was he trying out for Arrows. There was a tall, raven-haired witch stood next to him looking just as nervous as he felt, she seemed to be in her late 20's.

"Hello, Harry," She muttered as their eyes met. "So nice to finally meet you in person, my name is Clara Bennett, I was in my final year at Hogwarts when you started." She said answering Harry's unspoken question.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry smiled nervously. He watched Cotton as he tapped out a few more people and then walked over to their peg and tapped out two of the seekers leaving Harry, Clara and Jason.

"We are going to make up teams, and you will play against each other the best players will be picked to join the team by the end of it, understand?" Draco shouted so everyone could hear.

There was a definite confirmation, and then Cotton started calling out names to make up team one. "Potter," he heard his name called and saw a smirk appear on Draco's face as he walked passed him.

When the two teams had been formed, they were told to mount their brooms and get into position. Harry knew the best place for a seeker to hover as he could get a clear view of the area and find the snitch clearer. He was 50 feet in the air and felt at home again he forgot how much he missed being on a Quidditch pitch. The snitch was finally released into the atmosphere and fluttered away somewhere out of sight of Harry and Jason who was on team two.

The game was in full swing as the chaser on his team Angelina Johnson had the quaffle tightly in her grasp and was being followed closely by the other team's chaser Ben Forrester. She threw the quaffle towards the goal posts, and it rang through the middle loop scoring their team 10 points. Jimmy was on team two her hit a bludger towards team one's keeper as Ben went to throw the Quaffle into a loop, but the keeper dived and hit the Quaffle with his broom tail.

The game was now 50/10 to team one; Harry was thrilled as he saw the silver wings of the golden snitch shimmer near the brunette woman still sat in the stands, he recognised her now as Astoria Greengrass a former Slytherin two years below him in school. Why was she here? He wandered but was brought out of it by a bludger nearly clipping his ear. He leaned forward on his broom to gain speed as he neared the snitch, Jason was close behind now, Harry knew he had to grab it first.

He reached his hand out toward the snitch it sped up and changed direction making Harry and Jason quickly dive down and loop on themselves. It was back in Harry's sight as he gained distance. Harry looked behind to see where Jason was but couldn't see him anywhere. Harry's arm reached out again leaning closer and felt the wings through his fingers his palm closed around the golden ball; he had gotten it, he had won the game. A whistle blew as he held up the snitch towards Cotton and the teams.

"Well done, Harry," his team cheered as they all dismounted their brooms on the ground. He felt hands pat him as they lined up in their two teams. 

"I wouldn't be too proud of yourselves," Draco said making everyone go suddenly quiet. "That was a poorly played game; there was no teamwork on either team, Barnes," Draco looked at the beater on team two. "You lost your seeker, cause you didn't block the bludger, that won't work on my team you can go."

Jessica Barnes bowed her head sulkily and left the stadium.

Harry hadn't realised that Jason was lying on a first aid bench with a bloody leg being aided by a nurse. He winced slightly as he stared at him. 

"Potter, you caught the snitch," Draco said nodding his head with pursed lips. 

"Yes," Harry replied holding up the snitch.

Draco didn't say anything else to him just wrote a note on his clipboard and praised Jimmy for his sharp attacks.

*******

After an hour of Cotton and Malfoy deliberating with each other they had returned to the benches where the remaining people were sat. Draco had his arms folded again and was smirking again at them all. Cotton's face was in a hard line as he held the clipboard against his chest. 

"We have spent the past hour deciding who will be the best for this team and have finally come to a decision. When I call your name, I want you to stand behind the coloured peg of your position." Cotton said firmly. "Chasers are, Johnson, Forrester and Stobbs with Price as the substitute. Beaters are Peakes and Martin with Simmons and Lowe as subs. Keeper is, Mason with Bailey as the sub, and finally, our seeker is Potter."

Harry, surprised, stood up and walked behind the green peg once more he couldn't believe he had made a professional Quidditch Team. Malfoy couldn't either by the look on his face it was furrowed into another frown. Was this a mistake? Harry thought.

"Well done, the rest of you are free to leave, thank you for coming." Cotton said the remaining group who were all disappointed.

After the group had left, they were each handed their new uniform which was the pale blue colour with their initial and last name on the back and the Appleby Arrows crest on the left-hand side. Harry smiled to himself as he held the uniform firmly to him.

"Practise will begin on Friday morning at 9 am," Malfoy told the new team as they were gathering their belongings together. "No lateness will be acceptable, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," Everyone muttered together.

Harry held his broom and bag of uniform as he started walking out of the stadium with his new teammates, but stopped when Malfoy called him back. He said goodbye to Angelina and Jimmy and turned back around irritably.

"Yes?" Harry said more aggressively then he should have.

Draco raised an eyebrow again. "Is our history with each other going to be a problem, Potter?" He asked with the same tone as Harry had used.

"I don't know, is it, Malfoy?" Harry mimicked him.

Draco scoffed. "I am taking a chance on you being on this team, don't screw it up."

"You know what?" Harry dropped his bag on the floor in front of Draco's feet. "I don't think this is going to work." He turned around and stormed off.

"Potter," Draco shouted after him.


	3. The Unofficial Intervention

Harry arrived home in a bad mood, he was looking forward to playing Quidditch again, but as usual, Draco Malfoy has to ruin everything. Harry slammed the front door shut, and threw his broom in the cupboard under the stairs. He paused as he heard low voices in the kitchen, it was Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He let out a deep sigh, he just wanted to relax after a long stressful day, and now he has to entertain his two best friends and Ginny.

He thought for a moment about turning around and walking out the house, but that was silly, he thought, it's his house after all. He stood behind the door that was slightly ajar to see if he could hear what they were saying. He saw Ginny sat with her head in her hands in front of Ron and Hermione who were looking at her with sympathy and worry. 

"I'm sure if you talk to him..." Hermione was saying.

"No," Ginny snapped. "He doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Harry is just going through things," Ron explained.

"I wish he would tell me," Ginny said shaking her head. "You tell me if you're his best mate."

"He won't even tell me," Ron replied honestly.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked angrily as he pushed open the kitchen door and walked inside looking at the startled looks on their faces. "It's one thing to talk about me behind my back but another to do it in my own house."

"Harry, we..." Hermione began.

"I don't care, if you want to know something just ask me," Harry said sitting down at the head of the table breathing hard.

Hermione put her hand on his, but he moved it away. "We are just worried about you."

"I'm Fine," Harry snapped.

"Clearly," Ron muttered but got a glare back in response. 

"You quit your job at the Ministry, you just seem to want to live in your bedroom," Ginny said quietly.

"I quit my job at the Ministry because it felt like a dementor was giving me the kiss every day, it was soul-sucking, and I don't live in my bedroom."

"Your bedroom is a mess," Ginny replied.

"Because I haven't had a chance to tidy today."

"What's your excuse for yesterday?" Ginny bit back.

"Guy's this isn't helping," Hermione interrupted. "Where have you been today anyway?" She asked looking him up and down.

"I auditioned for Appleby Arrows, Quidditch team," Harry said a lot calmer and examined their looks of surprise.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth. "Really, how did it go?"

"I got on the team," Harry replied.

"Well done mate," Ron smiled.

"But I turned them down," Harry finished.

"What, why?" Hermione gasped.

"Because the new manager is Draco Malfoy."

All their jaws dropped in surprise and horror which was Harry's reaction when he had seen him emerge from the tunnel.

"You did the right thing mate," Ron said after he picked his jaw up. "You never know with Malfoy he says he has changed, but a Malfoy is a Malfoy."

"You have spoken to him?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I see him all the time, unfortunately." 

"Why do you see him all the time?" Hermione asked as it seemed to be news to her too.

"There is a cafe I go to for my lunch, and he is there all time, sometimes he is with his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Harry said with a mixed feeling.

"Yea Astoria or something like that."

That must be why she was in the stands today, Harry thought to himself.

"They are always arguing though," Ron continued. "I hate Tuesdays when she is there, that's the only thing I would say I feel sorry Malfoy about, he is bloody miserable in that relationship."

"Is she mean to him?" Hermione asked what Harry was going to say.

"No, she is a lovely woman, too good for Malfoy, but there is something between them that is off."

"How so?" Ginny perked up sounding interested.

"Well I am no relationship expert, but they argue about the smallest things, they don't seem to want to be in the same room together, I saw her kiss him once, and he looked like he was in pain, but yet again that's his usual facial expression."

Harry caught Ginny staring at him like she saw more than the surface, he knew it was because that ticked all her boxes on their relationship.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked her softly.

"I think I am going to stay at home tonight Harry," Ginny ignored the question and stood up quickly. 

"It is quite late maybe we should go too," Hermione said to Ron looking at the time and standing up too.

Harry hugged them all goodbye at the fireplace before they floo themselves to the burrow.

********

What was he doing here? Draco asked himself as he stood at the bottom step of Harry Potters home. It was dark outside now, and he should be at home with his family, but instead, he stood outside of Harry Potters home holding a bag of clothes trying to pluck up the nerve to knock on the door and have a civil conversation with his school nemesis. Maybe it can wait till morning; he thought as he turned around to leave, then quickly changed his mind and turned back to the door. Well, this is just silly, he thought.

Draco had been trying to convince himself for the past half hour to go to Potters and beg him to reconsider joining the team; he was practically their secret weapon, other teams know very well how good he is at Quidditch and being the boy who lived was even better. Draco paced up and down the street muttering to himself quietly. "Fuck it," He said finally as he got back to the bottom of the stairs again. He ran up to the top quickly before he could change his mind and rang the doorbell.

He stood for a few minutes not hearing anything until he heard swearing and things crashing on the other side of the door, this amused him slightly and was smirking as the door opened, and Harry was stood in front of him with a confused look on his face wearing blue and white striped PJs.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Erm, you? I mean yeah, okay," Harry was stumbling on his words which forced Draco to bite his lip to stop himself laughing.

He stepped over the threshold cautiously and walked inside turning head to face the street outside, no turning back now, he thought. As he was being led down the long corridor by Harry he couldn't help but grimace at the interior design; it was dark and drab like it hadn't been decorated since it was first inhabited. There was clutter everywhere; he wondered how Potter could live like this.

"Did you get burgled?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow as he sat down with Harry at the kitchen table. 

"No," Harry scoffed.

"Oh, well it's rather messy in here, do you not have a house elf?" Draco realised he was offending Harry, but it wasn't in his nature to sugar coat things.

"No," Harry repeated more aggressive than before. "Why are you here?"

"To give you your uniform," Draco replied bending the truth.

"I quit, remember?" Harry snarled.

"So what was the point in trying out?" 

"I quit my job so I could get a career in Quidditch," Harry said quietly.

"Then what's the problem, I am giving it to you."

"Exactly, you are giving it to me."

"This is because of me, why?" Draco was suddenly taken aback.

"You know why" Harry muttered.

Draco leaned in forward. "Just give me a chance, please."

He watched Harry carefully searching his face for some sign of agreement.

"Ok, I will give you a chance," Harry said moments later.

"Excellent, you won't even know I am there half the time." Draco stood up. "Is your fireplace connected to the floo network?"

"Yes," Harry replied looking slightly disappointed. 

Draco nodded carefully and stuck a hand out for Harry to shake. "Malfoy Manor," He called clearly after they let go of each other.


	4. Family Meal Time

Astoria Greengrass was waiting for Draco when he Arrived in the Malfoy Manor fireplace; she had her arms folded and a stern look on her face that reminded him of Professor McGonagall. Astoria was Draco's girlfriend, a beautiful brunette with bright green eyes; she always looked graceful with little to no effort. She was also the last person Draco wanted to see right now.

"You are late, again," Astoria said looking him up and down.

Draco looked behind her at the grandfather clock it was eight thirty-three. "I am sure you all haven't starved to death in my absence," Draco muttered brushing the soot off his tailored robes.

"Just come on, you know your mother won't be in a room with me without you there," Astoria grabbed his arms forcefully pulling him towards their dining room.

The dining room was dimly lit and occupied by Draco's mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius. They sat talking in low voices not noticing that two people had just entered the room. Draco cleared his throat startling them both, and they quickly stood up waiting for them to sit down with them at the table. Lucius looking older with his normal white blonde hair in a ponytail smirked at him.

"Nice of you to join us Draco, we thought you had been kidnapped," Lucius sat observing his son carefully then hit on the arm by Narcissa.

Draco and Astoria sat down too. "Unfortunately not father, some of us have a new business to run."

"How did your first day go, darling?" Narcissa beamed leaning in.

"As well as expected," Draco sighed. "Where is the house elves with our food?" Just as he asked the empty bowls in front of them filled with tomato soup and a basket filled with bread.

"Did you pick your team?" His mother asked pouring herself a glass of elderflower wine.

"Yes," Draco replied after swallowing a mouthful of soup.

"And?"

"And, what?

"Is it a winning team?"

"Of course it is," Draco said sounding offended. "I wouldn't pick a losing team would I?"

The empty bowls disappeared and were replaced with the main course of lemon herb roasted chicken served with corn on the cob, roast potatoes and a selection of vegetables. The only sound was the knives and forks hitting the plate as they ate and occasionally glanced at each other. Draco often caught his mother glaring at Astoria and looking at Draco with concern in her eyes. Lucius was also glancing at Draco and Astoria with an odd expression on his face.

"Draco, are you going to tell them who you picked as the seeker?" Astoria spoke, and Draco's stomach dropped.

"Who is it dear?" His mother asked when he didn't reply.

"Harry Potter," Astoria answered for him making Lucius almost choke on his food in shock.

"What?" Lucius gasped. "Harry Potter, Draco have you gone mad?"

Draco closed his eyes for a second before replying. "He was the best out there."

"So you gave him a spot on the team?" Lucius sounded bewildered.

"He earned it fair and square," Draco said not knowing whether he was defending himself or Harry.

"He was brilliant," Astoria chimed in.

Narcissa looked at her in disgust and then smiled when she noticed Draco looking at her. "I am sure he did Draco, but do you know what you are doing given yours and Potters history?" There was an undertone in her voice that caught Draco by surprise.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled innocently. "I am sure with our history aside we will be professional."

"Well I don't like it Draco, for all we know he could be a spy for the Ministry," his father said.

"And what would he be spying on?" Draco asked genuinely.

"I am sure some of the Ministry are curious to find out how a 21-year-old has managed to buy a whole Quidditch team."

"Yes, well they can wonder all they like, it was a legal and above board transaction."

"We know that obviously, but there will be others like Potter that don't," Lucius grimaced when saying his name.

"Anyway, he says he doesn't work for the Ministry anymore, he said he quit to play Quidditch," Draco said smirking when recalling the conversation.

"Can we not talk about him anymore," Astoria said uncomfortably.

"You were the one who brought him up," Draco snapped which made his mother let out somewhat of a snort. "Is there dessert coming or not?"

Moments later the finished meals had disappeared and were replaced with bread and butter pudding with custard, Draco's favourite dessert since he was a kid. He smiled pleased as he took a big spoonful.

After they had finished their desserts, Astoria strode gracefully out of the dining room like she normally did after their family meals to sit and read in the library by herself. She had kissed Draco lightly on the cheek before she had left to which he wiped away out of habit, he was unaware that his mother always noticed this. They moved out of the dining room to the sitting room where they often sat drinking wine after heavy meals.

His mother cast a spell under her breath as she closed the door and then moved over to the sofa next to Draco. He was looking at her usual look of concern that would come on her face when she was in deep thought.

"What is it, mother? Spit it out," Draco said irritably.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I am on top of the world mother," Draco said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Don't lie to me Draco; I know you well enough by now to know something is wrong with you."

Draco necked the rest of his wine before speaking. "I am fine I just have a lot to think about right now, I have matches to set up, players to start paying and other things."

"What about, her?" She whispered trying not to say Astoria's name. "I know you are not happy with her."

"Not now, mother, not in front of," he paused and looked at his father who was now asleep in his armchair holding his glass of firewhiskey.

"He is fast asleep, he won't wake up for anything now," she said still in a whisper. "We both know very well why you are not happy."

"You don't know anything," Draco hissed quietly.

"Trust me, Draco, I know."

Draco stood up quickly avoiding his mother's gaze and walked over to the fireplace staring into the flames. "What do you know?"

"I know you don't love her; you don't have to stay with her if you are not happy."

"As I told you, I am fine, I am going to bed I have had an awfully long day," Draco said walking back to his mother and kissing her on the cheek and then leaving the room.

After he left the sitting room, he went up the grand staircase to his bedroom where his king sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the room draped in luxury dark purple patterned curtains. He stood in front of the full body mirror in the corner and tiredly undressed; it felt freeing to be out of his clothes after the day he has had. He hated having to talk to his mother like that, but there was only so much smothering he could stand from her.

He pulled the silk duvet open and slid into the middle of the bed curling and uncurling his toes as he felt the coolness on them, it was the best feeling getting into bed and feeling the duvet on his feet. He stared up at the ceiling as the day swam through his mind, how he felt as he walked on the pitch, how he felt seeing Potter fly and catch the snitch, then how he felt sitting with his parents and Astoria for dinner, how he felt about her and how he felt about...him.


	5. The Close Catch

6th September 2001

When Harry's alarm went off at seven thirty on Friday morning, he rolled over and groaned hitting the snooze button with lazy force. He hadn't got up this early in three weeks and was trying to convince himself it will all be worth it when he gets out on the pitch and is flying again. He had received his timetable of Malfoy yesterday, and they were training every day this week.

"Ah fuck," Harry cried out when he stood on a fork on the floor, he picked it up and threw it against the wall near the bathroom door, "Stupid thing."

Shadow was waiting for him when he got into the kitchen she had brought him the daily prophet, this was the one he had been waiting for, the announcement of Appleby Arrows new Quidditch team. He took it eagerly from her and went to flick to the sports pages but had stopped when he saw it was front page news. 

Appleby Arrows Announcement:

Draco Malfoy, the new owner of the Appleby Arrows with his new coach, ex-seeker, Gregory Cotton held try-outs on Tuesday morning to form the new Quidditch team that they hoped to win the league with. It has been confirmed that Harry Potter, 21 will be their new Seeker, Harry was also known as the boy who lived was Quidditch captain and seeker at Hogwarts he was said to be the youngest seeker in a century, more details on the players on page 9.

There was a large picture of Harry Potter playing Quidditch when he was in his 6th year. Harry scoffed at the article feeling embarrassed that he was the one that made it on the front page when the rest of his team didn't, he knew that they would probably have something to say about it and especially Draco Malfoy would.

After he had got changed into his uniform, he took his Firebolt from the cupboard and left his house to apparate to Appleby Arrows Stadium.

It was wet and grey up north today, and he was not looking forward to flying if the rain picked up. He had arrived at the pitch, and nearly everyone was there already. He thankfully didn't see Malfoy which he doubted would stay that way. He sat on the benches next to Jimmy who had waved him over. 

"Saw you on the front page this morning mate, nice picture." Jimmy grinned broadly.

Harry grimaced, "Don't remind me, I feel bad enough as it is."

"Why? It's a good thing." He said patting him hard on the back.

"Not for me, it's not, I don't want people to think I want the attention."

"No one here does, we were just talking about it before you got here."

"Is Malfoy here?" Harry asked looking around.

"He is up in the stands," Jimmy whispered as he thought he would hear him.

Harry looked up, and sure enough, he saw white blonde hair sat in the stands with a large stack of papers and folders next to him. "Why is not in his office?"

"Probably to keep an eye on us," Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, we won't get training done on the ground," Cotton had walked onto the pitch and was carrying his broom and an armband. "I am going to be looking out for a captain over the next few practices, so I want teamwork, leadership and accuracy."

"I got a letter to say training was every day this week is that correct?" The beater Samuel Martin asked holding his hand slightly raised.

"Yes, Martin, Mr Malfoy wants the team to have a full week of training so he can observe everything," Cotton explained with a slight annoyance in his voice but staying professional. "Right, team one will be Peakes, Martin, Johnson, Forrester, Mason and Potter. Team two, Price, Lowe, Simmons, Stobbs and Bailey. Team one, you obviously have a seeker so make sure you are protecting him and are still trying to gain more points."

Everyone stood up and mounted their brooms and flew into the air Harry hovered near to where Draco was, He was wearing a navy blue shirt and tie with a black waistcoat covered by black robes, and to Harry's surprise, he was wearing glasses. He was unaware Harry had been staring at him as he had his head down and was fiercely writing. The corners of Harry's mouth turned up as he watched him and then looked away as he remembered he had the practice to concentrate on.

The game had been going for 45 minutes Price, and Stobbs had fouled twice already by stooging, which helped team one gain two extra goals. The score was currently 70/50 to team one; it was anyone's game at this point. The beaters on team two had been focusing on knocking Harry off his broom, but Jimmy had made it his missions to protect Harry at all costs. 

"Excellent, Peakes," Cotton shouted as a bludger came towards Harry and Jimmy dived and hit it with his club nearly knocking Simmons off his broom.

Harry looked behind him and saw Draco was now looking up and watching the practice, Draco caught Harry's eye and smirked just as the golden snitch whizzed in front of him. Harry leaned forward and sped towards Draco where the snitch danced. Draco's body had stiffened in his seat as Harry was inches from him and dived forwards and grabbed the snitch any closer he would have clipped the side of his face.

"You okay?" Harry asked him when the adrenaline had worn off.

Draco flattened out his loose hair. "Yes, Potter."

"Sorry about that," he smiled weakly.

"Hmm," Draco smirked and nodded "you will be." He said it in a playful way which made Harry grin.

******

The next few practices ran the same; Cotton had given each team different plays to try out and so far team one had won 7/10 games which is a good start, to begin with. Harry had already made friends with most of the team; he was unsure about Simmons though who seemed to just aim all his bludgers at him, he was also an ex-Slytherin which says a lot about him he thought judgmentally.

On the last day of the week, before their three days off Harry had gotten dressed after his shower and was walking over the pitch with his firebolt ready to go home, when he saw Draco coming out of the stands and calling after him. He stopped and turned around to face him quizzically. 

"Sup?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Good work today, Potter," Draco said smirking.

"Thank you?" 

"Do you want to come to lunch with me tomorrow?" Draco seemed nervous asking the question. 

"Lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean feel free to say no," 

"No, I will, I mean yeah I will," Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Ok, great, there is a cafe I go to it serves the best food," Draco smiled.

"Yeah, Ron said he see's you there." 

"Oh, we can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, it's fine just tell me where and I will be there."


	6. The Lunch Date

14th September 2001

Draco had been in the Union Jack Cafe since eight o'clock that morning he had been filling out contracts, checking risk assessments and even making his own plays; it was his team, so he wanted to make sure they have the best matches. He was sat at his usual table at the back of the cafe next to the stone fireplace that was always lit and kept him warm and relaxed to some extent.

The cafe was a small one hidden down an alley in Diagon Alley, most witches and wizards went to the more popular cafes and bars which was what attracted Draco to it in the first place. There was a young brunette witch that worked there that would always blush and be clumsy when she served Draco; it was still amusing for him to watch, he would sometimes play it up which made it worse.

The door jingled as it opened which made Draco look up over his glasses to see who had entered, it was only the cleaner, he sighed and put his head back down again, maybe he wouldn't he come, he thought. It was getting close to half twelve now, the time he told him to meet him there, but he was confident he wouldn't come.

"Are you wanting to order lunch now Mr Malfoy?" The young witch Rose asked right on cue.

Draco looked at her pink cheeks then to the quill and parchment in her hand. "Not yet, I am meeting someone."

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Her face went from giddy to disappointed.

"No," Draco said smirking "One of my players."

Just as she was walking away the cafe door jingled open and in walked Harry Potter, he was wearing black jeans and a grey hoodie he looked like he had just woken up, his hair looked like bed head. He watched him as stood in the doorway looking around for him; he waved a hand to get his attention, he smiled as their eyes met. Draco took his wand out and cleared his papers and files off the table as Harry walked over to him.

"Sorry I am late," Harry smiled weakly taking a seat in the chair opposite.

"I hadn't even noticed," Draco lied with a slight smile and clicked his fingers at Rose who walked over quickly and excitedly.

Rose stared at Harry with more enthusiasm then she had ever stared at Draco this made him grit his teeth angrily, he should have expected this, Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived' irresistible to women...and Draco, he thought.

"I will have my usual," Draco said loudly to get her attention from Harry.

She fumbled with the parchment in her hand and quickly wrote his order. "And you Har..sir?"

"He will have the same as me," Draco answered for him as he noticed he was looking for a menu. "That will be all, Rose."

She let out a little noise of protest but then left the table taking their order into the kitchen.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Draco replied nonchalantly.

"You and that waitress, you were a bit rude to her."

"I like Rose fine; she is young, her imagination gets the better of herself sometimes."

"And what exactly are we eating?"

"Full English breakfast, you look like you could do with one," Draco noted looking him up and down. "Rough night?"

"I may have had a few too many firewhiskeys last night with Seamus and Dean," Harry frowned.

The door jingled open again, and Draco heard Rose greet Ron Weasley, Harry had noticed too. "You can hide if you want I won't mind," Draco whispered even though he knew it would hurt.

Harry's face looked like he was thinking about it for a moment but it was too late Ron looked at their table. "Harry?" Ron called surprised, walking over to them. "I never thought I would see you two sat together."

"Yes well, times change Ron," Draco said defensively. "As Potter's Manager, it is expected that we will be seen together."

"Manager? Harry, I thought you said, you turned it down?" Ron said looking away from Draco to Harry.

"I forgot to tell you I reconsidered, sorry," Harry said apologetically and uncomfortably.

"It's okay mate, anyway I need to pick up my coffee and get back to work, there are dark wizards to catch," Ron chirped walking away. "Oh, Harry don't forget dinner at mum's tonight Ginny said she forgot to remind you."

Ron took his coffee off the counter and waved at them as he left the cafe.

"So you and Ginny are still together?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance.

"If you can call it that," Harry said glumly, which made Draco perk up a little bit.

"How so?"

"I guess there are no feelings there, I mean I love her but more as a friend, I don't know why I am telling you this, I have never said it to anyone."

Rose brought over their food as Draco was about to say something, "thank you, Rose." Rose smiled and went back into the kitchen. "Have you talked to her about it?" He asked cutting up his sausages.

"No, but I think she knows, she doesn't sleepover anymore." Harry took a bite of his mushroom and sighed.

"I know how you feel, Astoria just sleeps in the library, I feel like I married Granger," Draco snorted.

To Draco's relief, a smile came on Harry's face. "I heard you and Astoria were always fighting."

"Yes, well things are certainly strained there," Draco nodded solemnly "My parents don't care for her much either, so that doesn't help."

"Does your parents care for anyone though?" Harry said to which Draco gave him a sharp look.

"Anyway, enough about our sad failing relationships, I haven't told you the reason I asked you here."

"Oh, I thought our sad failing relationships was the reason," Harry said sarcastically.

"Har Har, fortunately not," He smirked, "I have been watching you at practice, and I really think you should be Captain."

"Me, Captain?" Harry said shocked.

"Well you were captain in school," Draco replied. "It's not that life-changing."

"Isn't it up to Cotton?"

"We have already discussed it, and he agreed, besides I am the owner so I can do what I like."

"How did you become the owner?" Harry asked the question Draco had hoped he wouldn't ask him.

"Who is asking you, or the ministry?" Draco's tone was cold and defensive.

"The ministry, what have they got to do with anything?"

"Are you spying on me for the Ministry?" Draco blurted out angrily.

"Wait, what?" Harry replied flabbergasted.

"Are. You. Spying. On. Me. For. The. Ministry?" Draco spelt out.

"No, why would that even be a thing?"

Draco searched his face looking for some tell for if he was lying, the rational side of him kept screaming he was overreacting but he kept hearing his fathers voice on the other side telling him that Harry was a spy.

"Do you really believe that, Draco?" Harry spoke softly after Draco didn't reply. "You think I would pretend I quit the Ministry and join your team to get information on you? I don't even know what information you would be worried about them knowing."

Draco sighed. "My father thinks you would be trying to find out how I could afford a whole Quidditch team."

"Well, I am curious but not for a malicious purpose."

"Okay," Draco exhaled deeply. "When I turned 21, I got a whole lot of inheritance from various deceased family members. It turns out all the bad stuff my parents were involved in got them crossed off the will, but they didn't cross me off as I was just a baby during the first war. The conditions to which was that they never found out about this money until my 21st birthday, when I got an Owl to go to Gringotts and sign the acceptance."

"And that's when you decided to buy a Quidditch team?"

"Yes, I wanted to put my money into something good. When I heard Appleby Arrows was going to be taken out of Quidditch altogether, I knew I had to buy it. I have always loved Quidditch since I was a boy, and if you didn't forget I was a seeker for my house, which contrary to what you believe I didn't buy my way on."

"I never thought you did," Harry muttered finishing the last bit of baked beans on his plate.

"Come off it, you did," Draco pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Okay, at first when I saw your team with the brooms, but when we were neck and neck in that match, you had me sweating," Harry admitted.

"Well, I do enjoy making you sweat," Draco's smirk broadened, and his grey eyes widened wickedly.

Harry cleared his throat and moved his eyes away from Draco, "So, captain?"

Draco cleared his throat also and moved his hand through his hair, "Erm, yeah, you earned it Potter."

*******

The Burrow dining room table had been filled with the usual redheads and their partners. Hermione and Ron, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Charlie and Oliver, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Harry and Ginny, George was the only one that was single. Ginny and Hermione had spent the past year trying to set him up with multiple girls, but he was not ready to see anyone yet as he was still in a dark place since losing his twin brother, Fred in the war.

Mrs Weasley had cooked an incredible feast for everyone, she tried to get everyone together as often as possible but found it very difficult now everyone was out of school and making their own career choices. She was very much the same as she had always been, mothering and warm; there was however great concern in her eyes as she looked at Harry and Ginny. She must be clued in on the fact Ginny is always at home and never at Harry's anymore, he thought, trying to avoid her gaze.

Harry's mind flickered to his lunch with Draco earlier, and how bizarre the whole conversation had been, he didn't fully understand why his father would think he was a spy or why Draco would get so touchy by it. He also felt weird about the fact there was a slight moment where Draco may have been flirting with him, it wasn't a bad weird either it was a weird he would usually feel when he thought about being in close proximity with Draco.

"Are you okay, Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked passing Hermione the roast potatoes.

Harry put a hand on his lap quickly. "Erm, yes, just last night catching up with me, had drinks with Dean and Seamus."

"Those boys, they are nothing but bad influences when you get together, Harry," Mrs Weasley shook her head disapprovingly.

"I agree," Ginny said also shaking her head.

"Come on, they aren't as bad as they used to be," Ron said defensively "I just wished I didn't have work or I would be in the same state as Harry."

"Well that makes me glad you did have work, Ronald," Hermione said scolding Ron.

"How's the joke shop, George?" Ron asked trying to deflect the attention from him.

"It's good, yeah, doing much better now, took twice as much this year, now more kids are going back to Hogwarts," George smiled. "Hoping to get Halloween orders filling up in the next couple of weeks."

"Excellent," Mr Weasley beamed.

"Harry, I saw you in the daily prophet the other day, you are playing Quidditch?" Fleur said with much-improved English.

"Yes, for the Appleby Arrows," Harry smiled.

There was a mix reaction around the table. Ginny and Mrs Weasley didn't seem pleased Hermione and Ron looked concerned, Mr Weasley was giving his usual amazed face, Percy was not interested as it had nothing to do with him, and Charlie was practically trying to keep Oliver from jumping out of his seat in excitement.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked. "I could understand you leaving the Ministry, but to go play Quidditch, and isn't that awful Malfoy boy the manager?"

"I am sure, I know what I am doing, and Draco isn't that bad anymore, he is very professional and hard-working," Harry said truthfully.

"I for one think it's amazing, Harry," Oliver said across the table. "You're not going to beat our team, but I am sure you will give it a good go."

Harry laughed, "I don't think so, we have Angelina Johnson on our team."

Oliver Wood frowned, "Well played, it will be weird playing against you both."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Mrs Weasley interrupted the exchange. "That Malfoy could be doing dodgy dealings and using the team as a front."

Oliver spoke before Harry could reply. "All due respect, Molly, I had heard about the Appleby Arrows transaction, and it was all cleared and paid in full the department of magical games and sports wouldn't have approved it to a 21-year old without good intent."

Mrs Weasley sat put in her place frowning at him she then turned her attention to fussing about Ron's uniform being scruffy. Harry sent silent thanks across the table to Oliver who smiled and nodded in return. They continued to eat their food trying to avoid taboo conversation, which was quite difficult where Mrs Weasley was concerned.

"Ginny, how are your wedding plans coming along?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry's face widened with alarm as he picked up his firewhiskey and drank it in one swift gulp.


	7. Drunk Mail

The atmosphere around the table had changed, Harry had been completely thrown off by Mrs Weasley's question to Ginny. Harry had forgotten entirely, with all the changes in his life that he was engaged to Ginny, and how their relationship had been recently, he wasn't sure if there would be a wedding. He had proposed to her on her 18th birthday and was completely in love with Ginny, but he had soon after regretted it.

"These sausages are great mum," Charlie said holding one up on his fork breaking the tension.

"Thank you, dear, now Ginny you still haven't answered my question." Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Mum will you just leave it," Ginny snapped stabbing her roast potatoes.

"Why, what's happened?" She persisted.

"Because there might not even be a wedding," Ginny replied standing up with tears welling in her eyes. "Isn't that right Harry?"

"What's going on?" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, he directed it at both Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

"Now is not the..." Mr Weasley began.

"Be quiet Arthur, tell me what is going on with you both," Mrs Weasley demanded. "Don't think I haven't noticed something going on."

Ginny's hands shook as she slid off her engagement ring, "Me and Harry aren't in love anymore," Ginny said letting a tear run down her face.

"Ginny," Harry whispered feeling his cheeks go red.

She placed the ring in his hand and hurried away from the table. Everyone stared at Harry who had no idea what had just happened. He knew he should probably get up and go after her, but he couldn't move out of his place, he was frozen, perhaps from the shock. Hermione and Fleur both stood up and went after her followed closely by Mrs Weasley. It was just the guys left at the table, who looked as clueless as Harry felt.

"Well, dinner took an interesting turn," Mr Weasley said uncomfortably.

"I think I should go," Harry said managing to stand up. "Please apologise to the others for me."

Harry floo himself back to Grimmauld Place with a sense of loss and also relief, and he felt ashamed to admit it. When he got out the fireplace, he wobbled slightly from the amounts of firewhiskey he had consumed while he had been sat down awkwardly. He stumbled over to the kitchen chair feeling the drunkness kick in more.

"Ah fuck," The engagement ring slipped from his hand as he used it to steady himself on the chair. He managed to sit himself down and put his head in his hands. "What the fuck just happened?" He tried to replay the day in his head but it was all blurring into one, his mind started focusing on the blonde hair he had been facing at lunch. "Draco," He whispered suddenly standing up. He shifted over to the kitchen bureau and pulled out a quill and parchment from the drawer.

Draco,

Guess who got dumped? Pretty sure I did.

I don't know why I am telling you really, maybe after everything you're the perfect person to tell.

I am a coward, should have done it a year ago.

I still remember that night, what we did. I thought a couple of years would water down how I'm feeling about you.

I fucking hated you, but you won't leave my head.

Should probably lay off the firewhiskey,

Don't reply, probably going to kick me off your team for even writing this letter, but what have I got to lose?

Harry Potter.

Harry folded up the parchment and called for Shadow who excitedly propped herself on his shoulder. He strapped the letter onto her leg and told her where to take it before he came to his sober senses and ripped it up. Shadow left through the window hooting softly as she did and Harry was alone once more.

******

Draco was slumped into the red leather chair sipping his fourth glass of wine that evening; he was alone in the study staring mindlessly at the bookcase in front of him, he had an argument with Astoria when he had gotten home from the Cafe that day. She was questioning him like she usually did when she had no idea where he was even though he only ever goes to the cafe or to the stadium.

He had been so close to breaking up with her, he knew he should, he knew their relationship was going nowhere, and it was pointless to lead her on anymore. But in Draco's head, he believes he would feel even more alone with her gone. He threw the empty glass in his hand against the fireplace it shattered on impact into tiny glittering pieces.

There was tapping coming from the window behind him which woke him up from his trance he had been in. He stood up and let in the excited black eagle owl that was flapping its wings vigorously. There was a letter addressed to him attached to its leg, he opened the letter and read it with eyebrows raised and a strange delight. After he read it twice, he thanked the owl and approached the desk to write back.

"Dear Potter, Dear Harry? Hello Potter?" He scribbled out and ripped up a few pieces of parchment. "Fuck it." Draco stood up and strode out of the study towards the fireplace in the foyer.

"Where are you going Draco?" His father asked walking passed holding a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Out," Draco replied vaguely.

"It's nearly ten o clock," Lucius said looking at the Grandfather clock.

"I don't expect you to wait up."

"Does Astoria know you are leaving?"

"No, and you don't need to tell her, she is probably asleep now anyway."

"I wasn't going to; you should really make a decision about all this, Draco."

Draco looked at his father and raised an eyebrow. "About all what?"

"You and Astoria, your mother doesn't shut up about it," He snarled.

"Just go to bed, you are drunk," Draco said standing in the fireplace, he waited until his father was out of sight and earshot. "Harry Potter," He whispered.

****

Harry had fallen asleep in the chair in the kitchen and was unaware that he would be awoken by an unexpected visitor in the fireplace. "Shit," Draco Malfoy yelled after knocking into several pots and pans near the fireplace.

Harry shot up holding his wand tightly in front of him "Draco?" He croaked squinting slightly as he saw the blonde stagger into view. "What are you doing here?"

"You drunk mailed me?" Draco said ignoring the question.

"I am not drunk," Harry replied slurring his words.

"I can smell you from here, or that might be me actually."

"Why are you in my kitchen?"

"I wanted to reply in person," Draco smirked.


	8. The Truth

Harry stared at the parchment Draco was holding up; he found it hard to get his vision to focus, how much had drunk tonight? Draco's blonde hair was more untamed than usual he noted as he stood in the dimly lit kitchen. The smirk on his face was more prominent than before. "Reply in person?" Harry said repeating what Draco had said.

"Yes, Potter," Draco said smoothly and walked over to him. Harry felt a hand grip the back of his hair and another around his waist as lips touched his lips. They were pressed hard against his, Harry kissed him back and felt a tongue enter inside his mouth, it had been a while since he had been kissed like this. Harry felt steady for the first time as Draco held him firmly it was as if that moment was lasting a lifetime but at the same time not long enough. 

Draco pulled slowly away as if wanting to keep going but couldn't, he had let go of Harry now and was backing towards the fireplace. "Please don't go, stay," Harry said quietly.

"I can't," Draco frowned. "I am drunk, you are drunk, and as much as I want to, I won't cheat on Astoria,"

"So, it was alright when I was with Ginny?" Harry replied hurt.

"I never asked you to cheat on Ginny," Draco said earnestly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, it was a mistake."

"Yes," Harry agreed with misty eyes. "A mistake."

Draco nodded firmly at Harry and left back through the fireplace.

Harry slumped back down on the chair staring at the empty fireplace as though waiting for Draco to come back and apologise then take him up to his room and give him the best fuck of his life, but he didn't return, and slowly Harry's eyes closed again.

*****

17th September 2001

When Harry had arrived at practice on Tuesday morning, he looked up at the stands there was no sign of white blonde hair, it was the first practice he hadn't seen him sat there. A feeling of worry set in his stomach. Harry had woken up on Sunday morning with a terrible hangover and regret, he had the blurred memory of what had happened on Saturday night and immediately wanted a dementor to swarm down and kiss him.

There had been no scandals in the daily prophet mentioning him, Draco or Ginny which was the plus side he guessed. He hadn't spoken to Ginny since she had given him her ring back, he didn't know what he should say. Hermione and Ron had been round on Sunday night and told him to give her a couple of days to cool down, and then they could sort it out, hopefully without the whole family there. Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to sort it out and not because of Draco, well maybe a little about Draco.

"Morning Captain," Louis Mason, The Keeper said startling him making him look down from the stands.

"Sorry, what?" Harry said pathetically.

"I said morning Captain," Louis repeated.

"Captain?" Harry had forgotten Draco and Cotton were going to be giving him Captaincy.

"Did you not know? You are our team captain." Louis smiled widely.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bit distracted this morning."

"Yeah you seem it, are you alright?" 

"Just a lot going on at the moment," Harry said not wanting to go into full details with someone he has hardly spoken to before.

"Women trouble?" Louis winked.

"Erm, sort of."

"Come on, Ladies, we have practice to start," Cotton had shouted in their direction, Harry turned around and saw all the players stood with their brooms waiting for Harry and Mason.

Cotton was holding the armband again as they walked over to him, he smiled broadly at Harry. 

"Before we start I have a few announcements, Mr Malfoy and I have decided our new captain should be, Harry Potter," Cotton held the armband out towards Harry who took it hesitantly. 

"Harry has shown real leadership over the past few practices and is our best chance at winning the cup this season. On that note, our first match is against the Chudley Cannons November 4th, so we need to make sure everything is tight and polished."

Harry tuned out of Cotton's announcements to gaze back up at the stands Draco still wasn't there, disappointed he turned back to Cotton who was now telling them to mount their brooms.

Draco hadn't come to practice the following days, and Harry was getting more worried. On the Friday morning when he got to practice, he decided to ask Cotton where he was.

"Mr Malfoy doesn't need to come to every practice, Potter, he trusts me fine to run my own practices without having to be here all day." Cotton said after Harry had asked him. "But if you must know, he said he was taking the week off as a personal matter came up at home."

"A personal matter, what kind of personal matter?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Exactly that, Potter, Personal, now go join the others I need a perfect game today."  
Harry joined the rest of the team and took off into the air, it was usually a rush of joy Harry would get the first time he raised of the ground, but today he was miserable.  
The match was currently tied 40/40, and there was no sign of the snitch yet, Cotton was yelling at them all as he circled refereeing the game. Harry's team had been given four penalties in the first five minutes as team two kept fouling.

"Come on, Stobbs if you go any slower you will be going backwards." Cotton shouted at Katherine. "Potter, you are captain you should be doing this."

"She is not on my team," Harry yelled back.

"Time out," Cotton shouted. "Everyone stop." All the Players stopped, and the bludgers paused in flight. "Potter, you are team captain, just because you are on opposite teams at the moment you are ultimately still on the same team, understood?"

"Yes," Harry replied feeling his cheeks redden.

"Good, now focus." Cotton said and resumed the match.

Harry zoomed quickly around the pitch watching around for the snitch and tried to focus on every player at the same time feeling angrier by the second.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner when Cotton had told them to go hit the showers. Harry was relieved and was the first one off his broom. He sped across the pitch and under the tunnel into the changing rooms, on his way he saw Draco's office, the door was slightly ajar, so he glanced inside.

The office had looked like it hadn't been used, it had a bookcase filled with folders that had been colour coded and there was a desk that had nothing on it at all and a desk chair that still had the plastic film over it, had he even sat in there? He wondered.

"Showers Potter," He heard Cotton shout behind him. He jumped slightly and carried on into the showers where he got undressed and stood under the cold water.

The image of Draco kissing him popped into his head again as he showered and washed his hair, he felt the way Draco had gripped his hair and held his body close to his. He felt himself get hard and tried to make the image disappear, which was more difficult.

He decided when he got home that he was going to go to Draco's and see what's going on, he can't avoid Harry forever, can he? He thought the plan over in his head when he walked through over the threshold and down the hallway. Someone was in his house; he could sense it. He took his wand out of his robes and walked slowly peering through different doors as he did. 

"Harry. Is that you?" Ginny's voice called from the sitting room. 

"Ginny?" Harry's heart stopped, he was not ready to talk to her yet.

He entered the sitting room where she was sat by herself flicking through today's daily prophet. She looked different; she had cut her hair into a bob and was wearing makeup she hardly ever wore makeup. She smiled nervously at him as he sat down in the armchair. "You look good," Harry said.

"Thank you," She replied lightly. "I had a girls day with Hermione, to take my mind off things."

"Good," Is all Harry could reply. 

"Is this it?" Ginny said quietly. 

"Is what it?"

"Are we broken up?" Her voice broke slightly.

"Oh, aren't we?" Harry answered.

"It was never really discussed," Ginny replied. "Are we?"

"I want to say no," Harry bowed his head. "But I can't."

"Why?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper now. "Is it because of Draco?"

Harry's head shot up and looked at her alarmed. "Draco? What's he got to do with this?"

Ginny took out a folded piece of parchment from her robes and handed it with a steady hand to Harry. His heart sank as he read his own words in the letter he had forgotten he had written to Draco almost a week ago. 

"How?" Is all that he could manage.

"I came to see you on Saturday night, to apologise and sort things out, but you were asleep, so just as I was about to leave I saw it on the floor, I picked it up to put on the table, but I caught what it said then read it."

"Gin," Harry broke off. 

"Don't, Harry, I knew things were off but, this, you have ruined everything," Ginny sobbed angrily.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what to say."

"Tell me the truth, do you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?" 

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late," Ginny said standing up. "Why did you propose to me, Harry?"

"Because I loved you," Harry replied.

"Then what changed? What happened between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing happened between Malfoy and me."

"Don't lie, Harry, I read the letter remember," Ginny cried.

Harry inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. "We ran into each other in the leaky cauldron about two years ago; I had a bad day at work, so I had a couple of drinks by myself. Draco had been in a booth by himself it looked like he needed company too, obviously he wasn't so willing to talk to me at first, but I would have rather talked to him than sit by myself all night..."

"Then what happened?" Ginny said urging him to continue as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"We had drunken a lot by the time he had started having a proper conversation, then we argued, there was a privacy spell around the booth so no one could hear us screaming at each other, then suddenly we weren't anymore."

Ginny stopped and raised an eyebrow, "You kissed?"

"I guess, yeah," Harry admitted.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Before or after?" 

"Before or after, what?"

"You asked me to marry you," Her lips were pursed as though bracing herself for the answer, either way, he cheated on her.

"Before," Harry said quietly.

"How long before?" 

"Does it matter?" Harry asked exhausted now.

"Yes it matters, I would like to know when my boyfriend cheated on me," Ginny snapped.

"It was before," Harry muttered. "The day after my birthday."

"I need to go," Ginny sobbed. 

"Gin," Harry called as she walked out of the room.


	9. Blood Malediction

Malfoy Manor had a mournful atmosphere about it as Draco Malfoy was drunk again sat down against the wall in his bedroom. One leg lay flat while the other was against his chest there was a glass of wine which was slack in his hand. He had been like this for a few hours; the only company has had was by one of the house elves who came back every so often to bring him a new bottle at his request. "Juno is worried about master Draco, Juno thinks master Draco should stop drinking," the house elf would say when she saw him, but he would tell her to mind her own business and do as she is told.

He felt like the past few days had been too emotionally draining and did his best not to think about it if it was at all possible. His face was paler and gaunter than usual the only redness was in his bloodshot eyes.

The wall in front of him bothered him, he felt disgusted by it as his eyes were fixed on it, he would need to decorate when he finally sobered up he thought as he threw one of his glasses at it. He muttered to himself for now and then and took more sips of his wine, feeling numb as he did.

He had drifted to sleep and let the glass in his hand slip out and thud to the ground, His head tilted to the side, pulling him slowly down, so his head was now touching the cold black floorboard beneath him.

He was back at Hogwarts; in Professor Snape's Defence against the dark arts class, he was staring aimlessly at the board in front of him, he was confused, they were copying down ways to defeat A Malfoy. He was a Malfoy; Snape liked Draco he made sure he was his favourite. He raised his hand. "Do you need the toilet, Potter?" Professor Snape said in a drawl.

Potter? Did he say, Potter? "It's Draco Malfoy, sir," Draco reminded him in an offended tone, he saw people flinch out the corner of his eye. 

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, you have been warned," Snape said irritably.

"I am not Potter," Draco shouted standing up slamming both hands on the table. "I am Draco Malfoy." A pain shot through his forehead and he was now sat in Dumbledores office. 

"Harry, is it your scar again?" Dumbledores voice spoke softly.

"I am not Harry, I am Draco," He told him getting angrier, and the pain in his forehead felt worse.

"You can't let Draco into your head, Harry, he will keep using you, you need to fight it, he will kill you as he killed me," The voice of Albus Dumbledore was now in front of him in ghost form.

"I didn't kill you; it was Snape," Draco screamed holding his hand tightly to his forehead.

Draco was now in the bathroom he was staring at himself in the mirror, there were two people staring back at him, one was himself and the other Harry Potter. He looked at himself smirking wickedly then whispering into the ear of Harry. "You are mine now."

"Master Draco, please Master Draco wake up," The nervous squeak of Juno was calling him. "Master Draco you have a visitor, you must wake up."

"It's ok, I will help him up," A male voice spoke this time, and then he felt his head, followed by his shoulders being lifted off the ground. "Draco, you stink of alcohol."

Draco's eyes opened reluctantly, his vision blurred as he tried to focus on who the man was that had lifted him up. It all became clear when he saw the round glasses and the red lightning bolt scar staring at him full of concern and annoyance. "Potter? Why are you in my bedroom?" He groaned.

"I was worried about you if you must know," Harry replied sincerely. "This is the family emergency? getting drunk."

"Who?" Draco began then groaned again holding his forehead. "Please leave me, Potter, I need to be alone."

"Master Draco has been alone all week, Juno worries about Master Draco," The house elf whimpered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked him softly now. "Is this about the kiss?"

"Not everything is about you, Potter," Draco spat. "People have other things to deal with than you, so just go."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me why you are drowning your sorrows in fine wine," Harry said looking at the expensive bottle on the floor next to Draco's leg.

Draco grimaced feeling the thumping in his head again. "Astoria is in St Mungo's; she is very ill."

"Ill?" Harry asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her blood is cursed," Draco felt tears trickle down his face. "She was on the floor when I got home last Saturday; she had collapsed, I should have been there, but instead I was with you." Draco shook his head slowly in disgust with himself.

"You weren't to know," Harry said quietly moving to sit next to him.

"You don't understand," He cried. "I let her down, I was making out with you when she needed me most."

"She will be okay though won't she? St Mungo's can cure her can't they?"

Draco shook his head, "It's old magic, it hadn't affected her family for a few generations." There was silence for a few moments before Draco continued. "I need you to leave, whatever has gone on with us is done, you are one of my players, and I am your manager, you need to go now." Draco knew he must distance himself from Harry for Astoria's sake he had let her down.

Harry stood up angrily. "You think pushing me away is going to help?" 

"You weren't close enough to be pushed," Draco replied flatly.

******

Harry stood in the doorway of his messy bedroom holding out his wand, "Scourgify," he said pointing to his floor and watched as the clothes, plates, cutlery and cups vanished until there was an actual floor again. He began using different spells to clean his dirty and greasy windows until the sun shone through them, he took out all the clothes he owned and sorted them back into the wardrobe and drawers. 

He had spent the next few days cleaning and redecorating every room in his house trying to take his mind off of losing Ginny and Draco. He knew he never really had Draco to begin with, but they had just started to get on, he was worried that Draco would now kick him off the team, maybe it would be for the best if he left himself.

It was getting dark outside when Harry had heard Ron and Hermione come upstairs to find him slumped in his armchair in the drawing room. He smiled when he had seen them as it felt like it had been several weeks or months. 

"Alright, mate?" Ron said sitting on one of the sofas followed by Hermione.

"Just exhausted, been cleaning," Harry replied tiredly.

"Noticed," Ron said impressed. "Looks good, liveable."

Harry gave a short laugh, "So what's up?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances at each other. "Ginny," Hermione began, "She has been in such a state since you two broke up, she won't even tell us what happened."

"She didn't tell you?" Harry said with a feeling of relief. 

"No, we were hoping you would tell us," Hermione smiled weakly.

"There's nothing to tell, we just realised we weren't compatible anymore," Harry said feeling guilty for lying to his best friends.

"Mum thinks you hate her for poking her nose into it," Ron said glumly.

"Please tell her I don't," Harry replied hurriedly. "She know's she is like a mum to me, I could never hate her."

"That's what I told her," Ron replied. "So how is Quidditch going I read in the prophet you are playing against Chudley Cannons in your first match."

Ron's favourite Quidditch team was the Chudley Cannons, and Harry couldn't tell if he was looking forward to Harry playing against them or worried that Harry was going to beat them and knock them out of the league. "Yeah it's good, Cotton is working us to death though, worse than Wood was."

Ron laughed. "Malfoy looks worse for wear when I saw him at lunchtime, ouch Hermione," Hermione had elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"You saw Malfoy?" Harry asked trying not to sound over enthused.

"Yeah, hadn't seen him all week and then he was there this morning, he looked like he had been to hell and ouch Hermione stop elbowing me."

"What's going on?" Harry asked also annoyed by Hermione trying to shut Ron up.

"Just tell him, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione gave him a sharp look and then turned to Harry. "As Patient confidentiality, I am not supposed to tell you, but since Ronald won't keep his mouth shut, I will tell you but you mustn't tell anyone or I will lose my job," Hermione frowned. "I have been nursing Astoria Greengrass at St Mungo's she is severely ill."

"I know," Harry said quickly then regretting it.

"You know?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Draco told me," Harry said deciding to tell the truth. 

Hermione sighed a great relief. "I feel so terrible for her, she doesn't have much time left."

"She is dying?" Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. 

"You didn't know?" She frowned guiltily now. "She has a Blood Malediction."

Harry felt terrible he understood why Draco looked in the state he did now and wanted to hold him as close as he could and take away his pain. "How long?"

"Could be as little as hours and as long as years, its unpredictable but she is becoming frailer." 

Harry didn't know what to say; he was feeling guilty, worried and sorry for Draco and Astoria. 

*******

The prefect's bathroom bath was filled up with bubbles when Draco stepped inside he crooked his neck slightly as he felt the warm water around his shoulders. He stared at the naked brown haired boy in front of him he swam towards him, but the boy had moved to the other side of the pool in a matter of seconds. He turned around, and went to swim to him again, but like last time he had ended up in a different place.

"Why must you leave me, Potter?" He heard himself whisper.

"You told me to go," The boy replied.

"I didn't," He said. "I told you I needed you."

"You lie to me and to yourself," The boy laughed.

"How?" 

"You don't know who you really are."

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco screamed making his body jerk upright in bed his fathers grey eyes were staring at him widely.


	10. What's Left of a Curse

Sweating and panting, Draco stared up at his father who was smirking slightly. "What are you doing standing over me?" Draco groaned and crooked his neck. His father never came into his room neither of his parents did; they had never needed to, as far as he was concerned they lived in two separate houses.

"You got an urgent owl from St Mungo's; it's time to say goodbye," His father spoke uncharacteristically to him which told him he was serious. He got out of bed as quick as his hungover body would let him, and got dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans. 

He told his father to stay at home; he didn't want anyone to go with him to the hospital, he just wanted to say goodbye by himself. All the feelings he had been trying to numb with alcohol were rising to the surface as he walked through the corridors to Astoria's hospital room, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He peered through the door and saw nurses gathered around her checking her vitals and giving her water; she smiled weakly when she noticed him stood there, he walked hesitantly inside sitting in the chair beside her bed tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"That's enough now, dry your tears," Astoria said in a small voice as the nurses left the room to give them privacy.

Draco used the back of his hand to wipe his face, "I have let you down, I am so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a weak stern voice. "How have you let me down?"

"I wasn't there for you," Draco said greyly. "I should have been there for you."

"You went to every appointment with me, every Tuesday, so don't say you let me down, we knew this is what it was coming to," Astoria cried.

Draco held onto her thin, pale hand lightly, afraid it will break if he held any tighter, her skin had greyed since the last visit, and she looked more skeletal, her collarbone was practically poking out, he looked away from her quickly. "I am not ready to say goodbye," He said between sobs.

"Draco, you said goodbye months ago. This," she moved her free arm down her body, "is just what's left of a curse."

"How are you so calm about this?" He asked bewildered.

"Because I know I am going home to my parents," A tear rolled down her cheek then her eyes darkened "I need you to promise me something."

"Ok, what is it?" 

"I need you to promise me you will stop drinking, I can see more of your father in you every day," She rasped. "And you are not your father."

"I feel I am becoming like him; there's a darkness in me, I feel it most when I dream," Draco admitted for the first time. "What if it surfaces when you go?"

"Because I know you, Draco, We may have spent the past few weeks in separate parts of the Manor, but I know who you are, I see the light in you, and there is more light than dark," She smiled at him. "Will you promise me something else?"

Draco nodded tears streaming down his face.

"Stop lying to yourself and go be with the guy you want to be with," Astoria stared intensely into Draco's puzzled eyes she wasn't looking at him angrily it was a look of pure love and sadness.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked defensively.

"I know you want to be with Harry Potter," She whispered.

"What?" He slid his hand away from hers quickly.

"You talk about him in your sleep, and whenever he is mentioned you smile like a bafoon." 

"No, I don't."

"You do, trust me," She smiled. "I am not mad. Honestly, I want you to be happy and if that's with Potter then so be it, just live, stop drinking and be you."

Astoria's head rolled away from him to stare at the ceiling; he grabbed her hand again to feel what little life she had in her, he felt her pulse faintly beating as she tightened her fingers in his. He moved his lips down to her hand kissing it softly, a tear dropped on to the skin and rolled off her hand and on to the sheets. "I do love you, you know," Draco whispered. 

"I know you do, as do I love you," she closed her eyes. "I am tired now, Draco." Draco felt her pulse slow down.

"No, please don't go to sleep, I need you to stay awake." Draco stood up leaning over her still holding her hand.

"It's time for me to sleep now, it's been a long day." She said faintly.

Draco kissed her cold, wet lips and then the top of her head as the life left her body and the grip around his hand loosened, Astoria Greengrass had left him forever.

Hermione Granger rushed into the room with three other nurses, her bushy hair rounded the bed as she checked Astoria and confirmed to him that she had indeed passed away, he slumped backwards into the chair in as though she had taken a club and swung it right into his stomach. He head muffled voices around him as he stared at Astoria's body, his head nodded on its own accord to the questions he was being asked but didn't comprehend them.

Hermione kneeled down in front of him. "Draco?" She spoke softly to get his attention, he didn't look at her but nodded. "Can I call anyone for you?"

He shook his head then stood up slowly. "I...need to go, I...can't...she," He sighed. "No." He felt Hermione grangers arms around him and her chin against his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Draco," She whispered into his ear. 

******

24th September 2001

Harry was startled awake in bed when he heard banging downstairs, he picked up his glasses and wand and made his way stealthily down three floors of stairs, someone was banging on the front door, the clock in the hallway said it was three o clock in the morning. Who the fuck is knocking at this time, he thought. He slowly opened the door his wand lowered behind it just in case a muggle came upon it somehow. There was no one on his eye level until he looked down and saw Draco Malfoy down on his knees.

"She's gone," He cried. "She's fucking gone."

Harry opened the door wider and helped a shaking Draco to his feet, "Come inside," Harry whispered softly and took him by the arm and led him into the house with much effort. Draco was lowered into Harry's armchair in the sitting room, and Harry examined him carefully. His gaunt, pale face was wet from crying there was redness under his eyes from where he had been crying.

"Tell me what's happened," he said softly pouring two glasses of firewhiskey on the little bar by the fireplace.

"Astoria," Draco quivered taking the glass from him. "She got so weak and so tired she wouldn't open her eyes, and then I felt her go."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"She didn't deserve that curse, she was a good person."

"I know," Harry agreed.

"No, you don't know, you didn't know her," Draco's temper rose. "Nobody knew her as I knew her, she saw the good in me and made me a better person." 

"Take it easy," Harry said calmly. "You are hurting; I understand that you can't take it out on other people she wouldn't want that."

Draco sighed heavily and nodded. "I know, Potter, she was too young to die," He sobbed. "She told me she loved me, and she told me to go to you."

Harry looked at him curiously. "To me? Why to me?"

"She know's I like you," Draco muttered.


End file.
